Fresh Start
by DanniMaeAnime92
Summary: Katelyn Rogers; A troubled teen that moves to Japan and goes to Ouran to get a fresh start from her previous life of mistakes. When she meet Kyoya Ootori and the rest of the host club and they find out what it is she is really hiding, will they still accept her? KyoyaxOC TamakixHaruhi
1. Chapter 1

Fresh Start

DannieMaeAnime92

12/07/2014

**Summary: Sometimes, people need a fresh start. Katelyn is desperately in need of a fresh start what with her actions lately; fighting, hanging out with the wrong crowd, and being the only trouble-child in her family. Her sister, Izzy, on the other hand, is the perfect daughter. She graduated, went to college, and is taking her life into her own hands. Izzy advises that maybe moving out of the country with Katelyn is the best solution, to give her the much needed fresh start. But, when she goes to Ouran Private Academy, how will the Hosts change her? Especially when she realizes she has begun to fall for Kyoya.**

**A/N: Okay, for those of you who have read my past stories, a few of them are incomplete, and I haven't had a ton of time to work on them to completion what with college classes being in session. I started to write down a story in a notebook, and once that is finished, I want to get that posted, along with finish up Chronicles of a Transfer Student and possibly do a complete re-write of Forever and Always. That one didn't quite play out the way that I wanted it to, so I really want to take time and go through and write it with an actual plot line and not have it be so jumpy; that is how it seemed to me at least, and with my tendencies, I tend to rewrite things a lot. I am aiming for this story to get through 5-ish chapters, not including a prologue and epilogue. So, here goes nothing**_**! I do not own Ouran high school host club, only my OC's that will pop up in the storyline.**_

Prologue: Troubled

"Katelyn, again?! You have got to be kidding me… ever since the divorce, all that I have seen out of you is trouble! You're hanging out with the wrong people, your grades have been slipping, and the police have had to escort you home how many times thus far? It's getting out of hand…" Bonnie watched her daughter, waiting for her to answer her. Katelyn had always been a bright young lady; straight A's, perfect record in school and in public until her and Alex had gotten the divorce finalized almost two years ago. On the other hand, her eldest daughter Isabelle, had pulled through the divorce, and was now traveling abroad and training to begin her own company. Bonnie loved both her daughters very much, as did their father. But, Katelyn had gotten worse and worse and her mother feared the worst would happen if she let the problem get out of hand.

"I'm not hanging out with the wrong crowd. I am spending my time with people you don't like. It's not my fault; you would like them if you got to know them ya know."

Bonnie frowned and watched her daughter; Katelyn had once had long blond hair, she had always thrown a fit about cutting it. Now, it was cropped short in the back, and much longer in the front, with streaks of blue and purple all throughout it. Her eyes were a blue, just like Bonnie's, but she had her father's softer facial features. She was slim, and tended to wear what was trending around the time. Her fashion sense changed every so often.

"Look, Kate, I don't want to see you end up like some of the other teenagers out there. I know, you're hurting since you father stopped visiting because of work and the distance, but he still calls and video chats with you; what is making you act this way?" before Bonnie could wait for her daughter to answer, the doorbell rang. She sighed, telling Katelyn to stay put and she would be back to finish the conversation. But, when she opened the door, her face went pale.

"We are looking for Katelyn Rogers. Are you her parent?" A policeman asked. What had she done now?

"Yes, I am her mother. Would you like to come in?"

"Of course, Ma'am. Look, your daughter isn't in any serious trouble. I am actually here to ask her some questions about one of her friends. It seems like a few of them were caught stealing things from the local stores, and I wanted to make sure that she wasn't in on the crime; or if she knows anything, if she could tell me."

"Sure, officer. Come this way… Kate? Officer Grand wants to speak with you."

After a half hour or so, the officer thanked Katelyn for the information and assured her that it would be kept anonymous as to who gave the tip. Katelyn had known about the burglary although she made the choice to stay out of it, but had found out that her group was planning another break-in at a jewelry store and that was something she didn't want any part in.

"Katelyn, honey… I'm glad that you did the right thing this time… But I need to tell you I am not sure what to really do anymore! Things are getting way out of hand and I don't need to see the same thing happen to you that happened to my brother when we were teenagers… You understand?"

"Mom, don't get your panties in a twist, alright? I gave Officer Grant the information… I won't hang out with them anymore… But, I need a fresh start, possibly somewhere that people don't have any clue who I am or about my history… I'm lost." Bonnie brushed her hair out of her face and hugged her daughter.

It had been a long while since the two had had a heartfelt mother-daughter conversation where they could confide in each other, and know that it would stay between them. Bonnie wanted Katelyn to have what she needed, but they didn't have the money to move again. This was the fifth time in a year that they had moved due to the daughter's misconduct, and it wasn't an option for either of them to leave the area. And Isabella had her own things going on, so they couldn't even rely on the twenty-three year old to help in the situation. But as she was debating on either calling Alex, or Izzy, Katelyn's cell phone went off with a call from her sister.

"Yeah? Oh, we're home, what did you want? Sure, you can stop by. I'm sure mom would enjoy seeing you. Alright, we will see you then. Bye. Izzy is on her way over mom; wanted to stop by and tell you some big news. Might be something to do with her company?" Katelyn knew that her sister was an aspiring business woman, and had dreamed of owning her own business. Izzy had always told Katelyn she wanted to move out of the country, and start where she could take hold and build from the ground up to become like the people on top, so that everyone knew her and her family's name. She had held off on dating, and went to business school, and was currently planning on opening up a business; she was just getting the right people involved first to make a good impression.

Katelyn then left her mother standing in the kitchen, wondering what to do. Maybe this would be a cause for her to be able to take her daughters out for a girl's night and have dinner. But, that was when she heard Katelyn on the phone, and it wasn't a conversation that she should be hearing.

"Jayden, listen to me! I didn't want this to happen either, but it was both of our decision to do what we did and now we both have consequences….What do you mean? You don't… Jayden, don't do this to me please; I need you now more than ever… I can't do this alone!...Jayden? JAYDEN?!" Couldn't do what alone? Maybe this was a good time for Bonnie to intervene.

"Katelyn? I think that if you can't do something alone, you should have come to me and I could have been of some assistance. You know that even though your dad isn't here, I am and you can tell me anything."

"Then you may want to sit down… because you may not like what I can't do alone."

Bonnie and Katelyn talked for hours and she couldn't believe the predicament that her daughter had gotten herself into this time, especially with Jayden. They had both been good kids, and the best of friends despite the distance, but since Katelyn had started to lash out since the divorce, he didn't like the changes that she went through and left, knowing what Katelyn had just told him. A baby… Maybe dinner wasn't the best thing. All too soon, Katelyn had fallen asleep crying about how much of a mistake she made and wished that he could have given her another chance. Bonnie pulled the blanket around her daughter and went to wait for Izzy downstairs.

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Izzy had a habit of just walking in whenever she pleased and not knocking so her mother was startled upon hearing her daughter's voice behind her as she sipped on her tea.

"Katelyn needs to get a fresh start Izzy and I don't know what to do. Did she happen to tell you anything lately about her and Jayden?"

"No…Well, maybe. Do you know?"

"She told me earlier when I overheard the two of them on the phone and Jayden left her. Izzy, What am I going to do?"

"Mom, you aren't going to do anything. Remember there was something that I wanted to talk to you about? I assume Katelyn told you."

"Yes, she did. How is the work going lately?"

"That's the thing mom; I have an opportunity to work with a medical group out in Japan and it will be a while of me being out there. I think it would be a great opportunity not only for me, but for katelyn. I saved up money over time in case I needed to take her because I know how she is with you. Let me take her to Japan with me; I will enroll her in school, and help her through this."

"You know, I think that might be a good idea, Izzy. Let's let her sleep tonight and we can make all the arrangements first thing in the morning."

A/N: So, there is the epilogue. I have the first and second chapters written, but they are going to mainly be in Katelyn's perspective. I figured it would be a smart idea to start it off with her mother's point of view, just to get somewhat of a back story on everything. I never realized how much I really missed writing and I am hoping that I can get this written by the end of the week! Every last piece of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Fresh Start Ch 1

DannieMaeAnime92

12/07/2014

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I own my OC's and that's it!**_

Chapter One: The First Few Months Is The Hardest

This was the tenth day being in japan, and the tenth day of morning sickness. I knew that there were going to be consequences to my actions, but come on, did I have to suffer this much? When mom was carrying me, she said she didn't have morning sickness and she didn't have it with my sister. My mom, Bonnie, had called me every day so far despite the time difference here, which I was glad for. It was odd not living with her or dad. Dad didn't even know about what was going on with me, he only knew that Izzy was taking me to Japan to live with her while she went through the steps she needed to in order to plan to open her own business in the next few years. To top off me being sick, I had to go to the new school my sister enrolled me in; some place called Ouran Private Academy. I was so used to the public school system, that this was all going to be new to me. Thankfully, I had been studying Japanese on my own for some time, and was fluent in the language. I would much rather speak French of English though, I was much more fluent in those languages.

I rummaged through my closet, because I hadn't had the chance to get my uniform yet, so I had gotten permission from the headmaster of the school to wear what I wanted until I had my uniform. I wondered what it would be like here, and I smiled, knowing that now that I could start fresh, I was going to make the best of the day. I pulled on my favorite pair of jeans, and a white and blue button up top and brushed my hair out so that it framed my face. To be honest, I couldn't wait to go to this new school; hoping that it would be a better and different experience than the experiences in public school. I had heard from my sister that there were kids from fairly wealthy and prominent families, one in particular being the family that offered to allow her to work for them in Japan. If I was lucky, I would get a chance to meet them.

At Ouran

I looked around; the school was much bigger than the last school I had been to and on my first day, I was told to go and see the chairman of the school. There, he discussed my schedule and showed me around the school. He showed me where all my classes would be and a bell rang to signal lunch as he was going over criteria for the classes and giving me paperwork to fill out, he told me that he would take me to the cafeteria to meet several people he felt as though I should meet. But, when they weren't there, he took me upstairs to a music room and as he opened the door seven teenagers, all various ages and sizes were there to catch my gaze. He introduced me to each person on the group individually while they carried on setting up for a host club; whatever that was exactly. The first person I met was Tamaki Suoh, who used to live in France with his mother before he moved here with his father's family. He was tall and had short blonde hair and he seemed a bit over-eccentric if you asked me. But, overall he seemed to be a genuine and nice individual. Then I was introduced to Mitskune Honinozuke and Takashi Morinozuk; they were cousins skilled in martial arts, and while Mori, as his friends called him, looked his age, Mitskune looked to be in middle school but he was a Third Year student here. Then, there were twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hiitachin; who were first year students. I found it fairly easy to tell them apart, despite the fact they were identical and I barely knew them. Hearing them, they distinctly sounded different and also acted differently. Then, there was Haruhi. It seemed to me as though he was too feminine to be a boy, so I came to the conclusion that maybe, Haruhi was not a boy but a girl. She was here on a scholarship for her high school years; I really wanted to get to know her. Finally, there was Kyoya Ootori. He was fairly tall, dark hair, and was in the same class as Tamaki and I. He looked professional, smart, and cunning and when I heard the chairman tell me his last name, I realized that his family was who my sister would be working under.

After introductions, the chairman left me with the group to socialize during the lunch period. I felt slightly out of place not wearing a uniform, and I also felt awkward as Mr Suoh closed the door behind him, but that feeling was gone once everyone began to socialize with me. As Tamaki began to tell me about the host club, Haruhi came over and offered me some tea.

"Is that earl grey tea? Honestly, thank you. I particularly favor this kind of tea. My mom used to make it for me when I was sick; she would add honey and a tiny bit of milk so that it would soothe my sore throat. After that, I just enjoyed drinking it when I wanted to relax. So, can anyone come to this host club?"

"Mainly, we do charge a small fee to the people that do come. Everyone here, with the exception of Haruhi, comes from exceptionally prominent families. But, for you we may be able to work something out." Kyoya stepped in and smirked at me. I could feel my cheeks flushing and I turned away.

"Aw! She's blushing!" Honey said, going to stand in front of me. "Don't worry, Kyo-chan isn't as scary as he can seem to be. He's a generally good guy!" With that, Mori picked him up and they went to sit on the couch together. The twins watched as Tamaki pulled me back into a conversation, and Haruhi joined us as well. After a little while, the bell rang, signaling the dismissal of the lunch period.

"You're in the same class as us, so I would be more than happy as the son of the chairman to escort you around for the day." Tamaki held his hand out to me, and I gladly took it, nodding my thanks and smiling at the tall blond host. They all seemed so genuine around girls. Suddenly, my phone went off in my pocket and I reached for it. It was from my mother; then there were several unread texts from Jayden. I put off answering him because I was afraid of what he would have said. I hadn't told him that I was moving out of the country, and that was how I wanted to keep it; my mother was top priority in my book. I opened the text message and Tamaki watched over my shoulder; I had a funny feeling that he had spotted Jayden's name on my lock screen.

"Your mother? I take it she didn't come here with you?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya followed alongside us as I pondered how exactly I would answer his question without giving out too much information for them to think bout after only just meeting me. Especially if he asked about Jayden. Tamaki's father knew I was pregnant, but what would they think? We had made plans that once I started to show that I would have an at home tutor that would teach me my lessons until I gave birth, as a gateway to be able to continue high school without any extreme stress.

"My mother stayed in the states with my dad. While they got divorced a couple years ago, I came here with my sister to keep he company. She didn't want to live here alone, and my mother thought it would be a great idea for me to just come along with her what with recent events in our lives." I clasped my hands in front of me and walked in silence the rest of the way. I could see a look on Tamaki's face, like he wanted to know more, but didn't want to push things further at this specific point. The silence did worry me at first, but after that I sort of appreciated it. It gave me time to determine how I would reveal certain information. If I wanted to be real friends with the people here, then I needed to be truthful and honest and not hide anything from them. They all seemed very genuine, kind, and caring, as well as understanding.

I sat in the back of the room for the rest of my classes between Tamaki and Kyoya and they helped me through a lot of the work until the final bell of the day rang. I had a lot of studying to do to make sure that I could stay caught up and understand everything going on in the classes that I was schedueled into. As I took out my phone, I noticed my mothers text, hoping that my day went well and that I should call her and talk to her later. Then, there was another text from Jayden saying that he needed to talk to me as soon as possible. I frowned, as I didn't want anything to do with him now. He didn't want anything to do with me or the baby, so why should I bother to try and contact him? With that I responded to my mother that I would be sure to give her a call and tell her all about my day. I went to exit the classroom and was caught by Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Would you care to join us for our daily club activities? I think you would enjoy them." Tamaki smiled at me as he said this, and I smiled back at him. I wanted to attend today, but I wasn't sure if I could; but as I was about to answer my sister called me. "Excuse me for one minute; Hey Izzy, whats up?" I answered my sister and heard her talking about how she would be late coming home from work and that if I wanted to do something there was a spare key under the front door mat. "Don't worry. I've got something to do, and then I am going to be headed home to study. I'll see you once you get home." With that I told the boys I would love to join them for a little while and we went to the third music room.

They hosted ladies over the course of two hours and I sat back and watched and ended up sippig on some tea. From time to time, I would chat with the hosts, either Tamaki, the twins or Haruhi just about things in general; from my hobbies, to what I used to do for fun. It was nice to be able to socialize just for the few hours during club and once everything was said and done, I went to help Haruhi clean up. We talked as we washed dishes, and she offered to let me come and visit, and if I needed any help, she would be more than glad to help. Once I left, I felt tired and at ease with how my day had gone and couldn't wait to go back tomorrow. The chairman had graciously allowed me to dress as I pleased, even though I had gotten my uniform that morning. In a way, I was glad. I walked into the house, and tossed my bag onto the couch and laid back in the arm chair. As I sat, I pondered about how my day had been so eventful and dialed my mother up to converse about my day. After that, I studied a little bit, while I waited for my sister to get home. It was around six oclock when there was a knock at the front door. I got up from my seat in the living room and looked to see the entire club standing outside with my sister just pulling in the drive. I opened the door and welcomed them through and my sister sent me a look and I nodded to her that everything was fine. My sister meeting the hosts? This ought to be very interesting.

**TIME SKIP***

After a few months of morning sickness and having a great day hanging out with the hosts was amazing. It made my days entirely worth while and made every day better thn the last. I really enjoyed my time with Haruhi after club hours especially. It was Saturday and the sun shone through my window and I streatched. A day off from school wasn't what I really wanted, but I smiled when I saw a text from each of the hosts saying that they were going to stop by. I could hear Izzy rummaging in the kitchen for food, and as I went to move out of bed, the doorbell rang. I went to my door, but suddenly had to dart to the bathroom. Morning sickness… Of all the times for this to kick in it had to be now.

"Katelyn, everyone's here to see you!" But, as I began to hurl, there was no hope of answering her calls for me to come down. Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door and I heard Haruhi's voice. I shivered as the last of the contents of my stomach were emptied, and quickly flushed the toilet and brushed my teeth.

"Katelyn, is everything okay?" I could hear my sister and the hosts voicing their concerns down the hall as Haruhi continues to knock continuously on the door. I opened the door and Haruhi looked at me and I only smiled and said I was fine, and we both went down to the living room. As we all conversed and talked, and made plans for the club activities this week, I had other things on my mind. I still hadn't answered Jayden, and mom was trying to come up with money to come out and see us as soon as possible for a visit. Also, I hadn't told any of my friends about the whole pregnancy situation, and I was really worried now that I had hid it so long.

"You know, Kate, have you talked to mom recently? I haven't had much time to call her or anything. I hope she is doing okay, what with dad not being around and all…" Izzy took a swig of her coffee and sighed.

"I talk to her almost daily. She says she is fine, but I think she's lonely." And then my phone went off. Jayden, but this time he was calling. I answered the call, and excused myself from the room.

"What do you want? I have been ignoring you for a reason you know…"

"Kate, I'm sorry. I needed to talk to you. Look, I'm sorry that I said I didn't want anything to do with you or the baby, but I think I made a mistake…"

"Mistake? That's a little low for what you did Jayden. Things aren't going back to the way they were and I am not even in the country; So, if you have any ideas of trying to come see me, you may as well call them all off. Now, I am the one who wants nothing to do with you and I certainly don't want to hear from you anymore. I'm bettering myself here, and I am glad that I followed my sister here. I could have stayed, but why when all my friends are deliquents there and you're a royal… Why am I even trying to explain this?!" I ran a hand through my hair frustrated. I didn't want this conversation with him. Not now.

"Kate, I was wrong to have pushed you away! I was scared, and worried. But now I know that I shouldn't have done that. Please… Let me make it up to you."

"Goodbye… You cant make up for anything that you have done…" With that, I hung up the phone. He did this to get on my nerves, and it really worked. I could feel the tears start to form behind my eyes and my sister and the hosts were peeking around the corner as I wiped away the warm tears from my eyes.

"Was that who I think it was? I think I should give him a piece of my mind…" Izzy went to take my phone and I shoved it in my pocket, shaking my head. She quickly hugged me, and I cried into her shoulder. I guess now was as good a time as any to tell everyone what exactly was the problem. Each and every person watched me, concern all over their faces and they couldn't stand seeing me upset. The twins sat on the love seat, Mori and Honey both took the recliners in the living room, and then Tamaki and Kyoya sat on either side of me on the couch and my sister left us to allow for privacy.

"Kate, who were you talking to?" Haruhi asked, leaning against the wall.

"That was my ex boyfriend… He keeps trying to make amends, and I have already made the point clear to him that I don't want anything to do with him… I made a lot of wrong choices back home, and got into some serious trouble because of him and the group of people that I chose to hang out with. My mother kept pushing me, telling me that I was making wrong choices, and I just rebelled against her. I thought that it would also bring my dad back, but that really wasn't the case… He found someone new, and moved on. Sure, he used to call on occasion or pay us a visit, but he moved out of state and his contact kept coming less and less every day… I felt alone and lost, because I really looked up to him.

"But, there was a night I was upset with my father and I had been staying the night with Jayden and we ended up sleeping with eachother; not that we slept much, as much as I hate to say that… Just before I moved here with Izzy, I found out I was pregnant with his child. The only ones who know are my mom, sister, and now you guys and of course Tamaki's dad… I worried these past months about how exactly to bring it up to all of you because I didn't want you to think badly of me. But, I hated not saying anything this whole time. That's why I was sick this morning… I'm right in the end of my first trimester."

"We wouldn't have thought badly of you! And I can completely understand why you dindt tell us at first, but I am glad you did. You shouldn't have to go through it alone." I felt Haruhi place a gentle hand on my shoulder, and I was glad.

"Katelyn, none of us would ever treat you differently just because of something like this." Tamaki took a hold of one of my hands and smiled at me. "We will help you all the way through this! But, why exactly aren't you and Jayden together?"

"He didn't want anything to do with the baby at first, and I know he is saying these things to get on my nerves… He has always been that way with me; knowing what I want to hear and saying it to try and get me back on his side. He doesn't want to fix anything…"

**Kyoya's POV***

I watched her closely, not saying anything in regards to the topic at hand. Every day that I looked at her, I could feel my heart skip a beat when I saw her blue eyes staring at me, when she talked to me. Her presence intrigued me in a way that I was not used to in any way. She was very beautiful and intelligent and every day talking to her, she makes It known that she know she wants to run the business her sister is building with the instruction on my father. How a man such as the one she was with could say that he didn't want to be a part of their lives in unexcusable. If he pushed her the way she said, just saying things to push her buttons, this Jayden wasn't worthy of her in the least.

A man shouldn't use a woman for their own purpose and when an opportunity comes along to just dump them off because of their own choices, it's a disgrace. If it were me, I would be with her despite the fact that she isn't from a higher class family. The only thing that would matter is her and myself. How is it I can fall so hard for someone that I have just recently come to have known?

I listened intently to every word that she said, taking in every piece o information to get the entire story when her phone went off with another call. She shoved it across the table, allowing it to ring with an American song that I had once heard before; and the Caller ID said Jayden. Everyone waited, and as she went to grab it and hit the silence button, I snatched it before anyone could say anything and answered it; but I didn't say a word.

"Kate… Kate I'm really sorry! I made a mistake…" Everyone could hear the sorrow in his voice, like he knew he did something wrong, but nobody said anything, not even Katelyn.

"Answer me, please! I know you're there! DAMN IT! Your about as worthless as all the other women around here! Yes, I apologized because I knew it was what you wanted to hear! I wish you had stayed in the states and I could have found a way to get rid of this problem and we both would have been better off! There-"

"I suggest that you don't speak to a lady that way!"

"She's not the worthless one! You've got your head shoved so far up your ass you don't see what you were missing out on!" Hikaru snarled at James and then I began to speak.

"If you know what is good for you, you will leave her alone and not bother to try and contact her. She has made her point very clear that she wants nothing to do with you, just as you did before she left her home to come here…"

"Who the hell?!" and with that, I ended the call, seeing the shock all over Katelyns face. It wasn't a hurt shock, it was more of a shock that any of us would have spoken that way to anybody as we were not like this in school

"See? I told you. We wouldn't judge you on this. Now, him, if I could get my hands on him there wouldn't be any him left to deal with." Haruhi mumbled the last part, but I heard her clearly.

For a while, we all sat in silence. None of us were sure of what to really say in the situation now that we know the entire truth, and surely silence and alone time were what she needed. As I mentioned that it was fairly late in the afternoon and that we should give her time to herself, everyone gathered their things.

"Kyoya?" I heard her say my name lightly, and I turned around.

"Thank you for that. It was very heroic of you to come to my rescue… But, I don't want to be alone. Could you possibly stay for a bit longer? Just you, anyway?" I watched her eyes glaze over slightly tears still visible, but not to an extreme like earlier. I nodded in response and told everyone else to head home and that she had wanted to speak to me alone.

A/N: Way longer chapter than expected, and not a lot of dialogue until towards the end but over 5000 words in one day?! WOW! That's a big step for me, I haven't even written that much for college papers! And I don't think I could lol. Anyway, reviews are appreciated, and there will be some fluff in the next chapter if I can get it to work out the way that I want it to! Mainly, keeping it to Katelyn's POV, but every now and again, you may see someone else POV pop in, especially Kyoya's :D


	3. Chapter 3

Fresh Start Ch.2

12/07/2014

DannieMaeAnime92

**I do not own OHSHC, only my OC's throughout the story!**

Chapter 2: Falling Hard Without Realizing it

Katelyn watched as Kyoya stood in her doorway, telling everyone he would call his driver when he was ready to leave when I was done discussing things with him. While everyone thought best to give me time to myself, it wasn't what I really needed right now. If anything I needed socialization more than anything in the world. I had gone so long secluding myself to one particular group that I forgot how helpful other people can be when you are going through a problem or hard times. If I had had this type of support when my dad left, then maybe I wouldn't have made a lot of the horrible choices that I had made back home in the first place. My family was supportive, yes. But, to me that wasn't enough. Nobody else I had ever talked with or associated with took their time to listen to me or shrugged it off because they had gone through similar situations or thought it wasn't as bad as I was saying that it was. As Kyoya shut the door, I shifted my position on the couch and motioned him closer. I watched him walk with grace, and I had never seen a man move so elegantly before. I could feel my heart race, and my breath hitch in my throat as though it would never make its way out for me to take in more oxygen.

I never felt this way before, not even about Jayden. It was amazing what new company could do to a girl.

"Kyoya, you know you didn't have to do that earlier. I appreciate it very much though, so don't take it the wrong way. I am very glad you did, and maybe he will finally take a hint and leave me alone." I ran a hang through my hair, sighing and watched him afterwards.

"You know, Kate, you don't have to always be alone. You only have your sister here, or I should say you only had your sister here because now you have all of us. We won't let you take on anything that you don't want to alone. But, we will respect you when you want it. I have to say I have never met another girl like you at all during my time at Ouran." A smile covered his lips and I could feel myself begin to blush. To hear him say that was like a compliment. I was practically ordinary back home, nobody even glancing at me besides family.

"You're not like any other man I have met either Kyoya. And I say man because you seem to be wise despite your age, and you seem to be very knowledgeable. I feel as though I can tell you anything in the world, and I feel that way with everyone else, despite only having known you all for a few months. It's nice to feel wanted again…" I noticed my sister peek around the corner and motioning that she would be stepping out for a while and I nodded in response as she walked to the back entrance. That left Kyoya and I alone in the large house we had.

Kyoya watched me, a puzzled look across his face like he couldn't think of anything to say and this made me smirk. I wasn't used to leaving people speechless in any way and it seems that I just left the top notch student speechless for the first time ever.

"Cat got your tongue, Kyoya? Ha, I'm sure usually you are the one that leaves the ladies speechless when they request you during club hours. Not used to it being the other way around?" I could feel my heart beat as he smirked and leaned closed to me, taking my hand.

"While I am not used to it, darling, I am sure that I can leave you speechless in fewer words and actions." He kissed me hand and I could feel butterflies in my stomach and my mind went blank, at a complete loss of words for what just happened. He smiled, knowing that he had proven himself right then.

"Are you sure you want me to stay?" Kyoya asked hesitantly. I felt different around him, and I didn't know what to really think of what was going on between us. We were supposed to be friends, but could I honestly feel something more towards him? Thoughts swirled through my mind as I nodded that I did want him to stay and from then on, we conversed on many different topics; our interests and hobbies, our daily lives, business, school, and family. But after hours and my sister coming home, we realized that it was getting later and later. By now, it was around three in the afternoon, and they had gotten to my home around 11, just as I was getting my lazy butt out of bed. I couldn't explain how I felt really, as it was all very new to me. But, I had a funny feeling it would progress.

***Kyoya's POV***

I could see the sadness in her eyes as I said my goodbyes and got into the car with my driver to return home and I felt remorse at having to leave her alone. I sensed that she didn't really want to be alone at all, but I was sure my father would have things to discuss and I had projects to delve further into as well as school work that needed to be finished. It was odd, feeling as though I should have just stayed in the first place; I wasn't used to wanting to be close to someone. But, as I realized I was falling for her, it was too late to turn back. But could she feel the same? The way she talked so freely and was so at ease, the way she watched me and was intrigued about what I was saying… her bright eyes, and amazing personality. Could I pass that up? As I got home, as I suspected father wanted a word with me, but the topic surprised me.

"Kyoya, take a seat. There is a matter of which I wish to discuss." Yoshio, my father stated. I sat in the leather chair he had in front of his desk.

"I hear that Isabella has a younger sister that now attends school with you, correct?"

"Yes, father. As a matter of fact, that was where I was today. We decided to pay her a visit this morning in hopes that she may have been able to go out and enjoy some time exploring the city. As she is new here, I thought that her sister might enjoy seeing Katelyn get out some."

"Good. I like to hear that you are welcoming both Isabella and her sister here to Japan. Now, mainly, I wanted to ask you what you thought of someone outside the family permanently running one of our subsidiary businesses. I believe that Isabella, despite her will to start her own company, would benefit from this to be able to take on the responsibility of owning her own business rather than working under me as an apprentice."

"Father, that sounds like a decent plan. But, if she chooses to go back to America? What would you do then?"

"I would, of course, take back full ownership of the business. All of these terms will be worked out. I would like her to permanently stay, of course. It would be good for her to be able to fully understand the power that comes with running a business. With any hope, she can help us to further expand our company, and maybe expand it abroad as well."

"I believe that would be very beneficial, father. It would serve good publicity to the family name."

"Yes, indeed it would. Now, onto the other topic I had wanted to discuss. I hear from Suoh that the girl is pregnant, by someone not from around here obviously. I want to make this clear to you that we will extend our families hospitality to them; she will have her child at one of our facilities to make sure that she is given only the best. What are your opinions on the girl?" My father watched me as I thought every answer through in my head, calculated his responses, and then posed what I felt was an appropriate answer for the subject.

"Extending our hospitality is very good. I can't imagine her carrying this child and giving birth elsewhere in Japan. I enjoy her company, and she is very bright, beautiful and talented. She has drive and determination, as she is like her sister and wants to be in the business industry and make a name for herself, which I admire that. One day, she would make a suitable wife to anyone who chooses to marry her. Beauty and brains seems to be hard to come by now." I watched my father walk around his desk and smirk at me.

"It seems as though my son has begun to fall for the young lady, despite knowing her only a brief amount of time. Well, that is all, Kyoya. You may go." He turned to face the window, and with that, I removed myself quickly from his office.

***Katelyn's POV***

I lay on my bed with a book in hand. It was quite the novel once you got into it, and it had been chosen as a school assignment. And usually, I didn't enjoy those kinds of books. They had gone out of their way to get me most of my things in English as to make thing easier during the school year on me for now until I started to do the online classes once I got to the point I was showing. But, did I really not want to be in the school itself? It was growing on me and I couldn't exactly say I was fond of the fact that I would be out for a certain time frame. If the hosts could accept me, couldn't everyone else? I should have known better than thinking that. Everyone is different and most are not as accepting as others. I thought to when Kyoya was here as well. What could happen between the two of us? Was there even any potential to pursue a relationship with him? I knew that with Japanese culture, wealthy families tended to arrange marriages to forge connections with other families. I surely wasn't on that list of potential brides for the young intelligent man that I realized I was falling for. Jayden had never made me feel as though I was important and Kyoya did. He gave me a feeling in the pit of my stomach that left me wanting more of his presence, wanting more than to just sit and have intelligible conversations. I was falling hard to be thinking this way… My mother would be thrilled at the thought of someone new in my life but even I was smart enough to know that I shouldn't get my hopes up.

I wished that I could love him the way I wanted to. I loved them all but I felt a different love for Kyoya. It was stronger and more potent, like a high that I couldn't seem to get rid of. Can people really feel this way after a few months of knowing one another? I tossed my book on my bookstand and dug for my phone in my night stand drawer. I wanted to talk to him, to hear his voice, but before I could look up his number, there was a knock on my door.

"Kate? Can we talk for a minute?" Izzy's voice had a hint of excitement and determination, but also hesitance at the same time. What could possibly be going on here?

"Yeah."

"Izzy, I think that being here has opened a world of opportunities for both of us! I just talked to Mr. Ootori, and he wants to meet with me to sign over ownership of one of his companies to me! Isn't that great?" I felt my eyes grow wide and a smile was plastered on my face.

"Wow! That's amazing. Is this like, permanent? Have you told mom? What did she think?!" I couldn't hold back my excitement and from there the details started to flow.

***Bonnie's POV***

Hearing that both of my daughters were happy where they were made me glad I had made all the arrangements for them to go out there and live. But when I got the news that she was getting a permanent ownership of a company that her boss owned, I felt ecstatic. I was glad that she was finally able to experience what I couldn't and she was giving her sister a new world of opportunities. They would have a better life there and they would be able to live the way that I could never get. The hard part was telling Alex. He hadn't been keeping much in touch lately, just calling once in a while to make sure things were alright. But this was a big step for both of them, and hopefully Alex was going to be able to accept that.

**RING RING RING…..RING RING RING….Ring-**

"Bonnie? Is everything alright there? You never call me on a whim. What's going on?" She could hear the anticipation in her ex-husbands voice for any reassuring words that everything was in fact okay.

"Alex, everything is fine. But I believe that there is something we need to talk about. Have you talked to Izzy lately?"

"Last I knew, she was in California at the airport getting ready to head home. Bonnie, what's wrong with Izzy?"

"I figured she would have called and told you about it… She got the chance to work abroad. She is living in Japan now, and was just offered permanent ownership of a company her boss just so happens to run. Things are looking up for our eldest daughter."

"And what does Kate think of all this?"

"Well, Alex, that's the thing. Kate went with her. Kate had been getting into so much trouble and realized she needed a fresh start, and we thought it would be a good idea for her to get out and-"

"So, you let our youngest move out to Japan, possibly forever, just because you couldn't handle her?! I knew that I should have had her live here with me!" Now, he sounded furious and it frightened Bonnie.

"It's not like that at all! Izzy suggested it and when we all talked about it she agreed! She wanted to go out and do this with her sister! I talk to her every day, Alex, and she is happier than she ever was with you or me. She has a world of opportunities ahead of her. And with the baby on the way and all…" Oh, God… She forgot Alex had no clue.

"BABY? Are you kidding me, Bonnie?! You allowed out daughter to get impregnated by one of her delinquent friends?! I'll fly to Japan myself and get her if that's the case. There is no way that my daughter is-"

"Alex, don't do anything rash! She didn't want to tell you because of the way you always react. Alex?" The line was dead.

***Time Skip***

Katelyn's POV

I could feel the slight bulge in my belly as I was slightly showing around my five month mark. Kyoya and I had been mainly spending our Saturday's together, discussing my sister's future working with the Ootori company, and the possibilities that would then open to me once I graduated from Ouran.

"So, you and your father talk about me and my sister daily, huh? Talk about the big details or the little ones?" I laughed at his smirk as my hand glided along my stomach. I loved Kyoya, now more than ever since we were spending so much time together. The others, they said we were an item, and I never really minded anyone thinking that. It would be all too soon I would be studying at home rather than in the beautiful building of Ouran and seeing my friends after long classes. But if this could potentially help my future, and provide for my baby, then I would take it. Jayden had ceased all contact with me since those months ago where Kyoya and the others had snapped on him and basically told him to get lost and leave me and my child alone, and I was glad that they did that, or else I probably would have given into his antics and flown home somehow.

"We talk about your future with the family company. Your sister is very bright, but you are brighter than I thought a girl could be, what with how some of the girls here aren't at all bright as they potentially could be coming from large families. My father asked my opinion of you one day, as a matter of fact and I told him exactly what I thought of you." Kyoya smiled and took my hand; since it was only me and him, we had our visits in my room where we could do whatever we pleased. I lay back against my bed as I stared into his eyes, letting my face and silence tell him to continue.

"I told him you were a very bright and beautiful young woman who would make a fine bride one day, and that you had potential and drive to be in the business industry. I think he has high hopes of you working alongside your sister."

"I am far from bride potential, even I know that. And, I am far from beautiful also. I look too much like my dad to be called beautiful." As I was speaking about my father, he called my cell phone. The only one I had talked to recently, almost daily, was my mother, so why would he be calling.

"Daddy? How are things with you and Melissa? Wait a minute, dad. Slow down! What… Look out my window? Why would you- EEP! I'll be right down!" I hung up my phone and grabbed Kyoya, tugging him along with me. "You have got to meet my dad. He is amazing! Despite him not really being there a lot as I got older, he is still my number one role model." I opened the door and let him in, but I realized how much of a mistake that would be far too late when I saw my sister speeding into the drive much too early to be let out of work.

She slammed her car door and started to yell at our father. I didn't understand this, and Kyoya seemed confused at the sight of my sister shoving dad out of the way to stand in front of me and Kyoya. I could see that dad was mad, and Kyoya took my hand, pulling me back a safe distance in case of any danger that could come to me.

"You decided to lug your sister off all because your mother couldn't handle her! I want the damn truth out of one of you and not a fucking lie! I want to know after all the time your mother said things were so fine, that your younger sister was creating a bad name for herself back home! Moving so often to try and start new? She could have called me!" When dad grabbed Izzy by the arm, I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes, and Kyoya couldn't shield me from the word that spouted from his mouth next.

"Oh, and to top it off, you got knocked up before you left your mom in that shit town that you now call home. You, Katelyn, have no self-respect for your mother, yourself, or even me! The fact that you took off without looking for a solution at the start was unexcused for!" Izzy ripped her arm out of his grasp as she could see me huddling towards Kyoya, not saying anything out of fear he may hit me. He had done it in the past, especially when he was drinking. It was more towards the end of his and my mother's relationship, but I had realized it was mainly from his alcoholism, and right now I could smell it on his breath.

"Dad, you need to leave. You're upsetting her! I know that mom talked to you, but that was months ago, and you couldn't take any action until now, of all times?! You LEFT us, and it made my sister act out because she wanted the one role model besides mom to be back in our lives, and that would be you! You ran from a marriage because you found someone better looking and with a lot more money! And now, you want to take my sister from me! You have no idea… You cause more damage than good! I want you gone; Kyoya, can you take Kate inside please? Up to her room preferably…" Izzy stood firmly in the doorway, not allowing my father past. Kyoya linked my arm in his and led me upstairs where I cried on his shoulder. How could this happen? I thought… dad cared…

***Kyoya's POV***

Having her crying on my shoulder, scared out of her mind, and upset over her father's appearance and outburst made me wonder why she looked up to him so much. It could be many different reasons, and there isn't a single reason she shouldn't look up to her parents. But, her father… He didn't seem like a man that should be in her life in the first place. It wasn't something that was hard to spot, nor was it something that I could ignore. I took her head in my hands and made her look at me.

Her eyes were wet with tears, upset with the reaction from her father, and distraught that he thought so poorly of her now. Nobody deserves to feel that way and I rubbed her back gently. While I wasn't usually the soft hearted type, I was different with her; thing were easier and much more real with her. Even the others noticed the subtle changes in our relationship over time. I just want to put a ring on her finger now and skip the formalities all together; I want a woman like her by my side.

"You know Kate; he may not show his love in the best ways… But he does care about you, despite his actions…" we could still hear the arguing outside, although it had calmed down significantly.

"Kyoya, he doesn't love me… he hates me and I am a disappointment to him. I was… I didn't want to do a lot of the things I did, and I didn't want to wind up with a kid before I reached adult hood, but I did and I am dealing with the consequences. And, it was my choice to come here; why does he think otherwise? Is it that hard to believe? Mom told him everything… And he freaked out on her. But, ugh… Why is it so hard for people to love me despite my flaws, Kyoya?"

"Flaws are what make you beautiful, inside and out. I wouldn't love you any other way." I left her speechless at that moment, and placed my lips gently on hers. I could feel all the tension leave her body and she leaned in, pressing her lips harder against mine. I felt my hand leave her face, and caress down her side, and then over to her stomach, and she giggled as we parted.

"Kyoya? Do you really love me?"

"Would I lie to a beauty such as yourself?"

"No, you wouldn't." And she leaned in, capturing another kiss from me and before I realized it, the door was opening. It was the rest of our little group.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! So after this, no more author's notes more than likely cause I'm really into writing this! If there is significant information, I may put a note at the beginning along with the disclaimer that I always put out there, cause hey, as much as I wish the hosts were my idea, they weren't. Gotta give credit to those who created them in the first place, right? Things are getting kinda emotional as of lately so let's see what next time brings us.**


	4. Chapter 4

Fresh Start Ch 3

DannieMaeAnime92

12/08/2014

_**I do not own OHSHC, only the OC's that I have created in my own mind.**_

_**A/N: On a little note here, I wanted to say that there are going to be many time lapses throughout the story, but I am trying to make it so that it is fairly easy to keep up with and understand. I haven't really written like this before, but I feel like it's going good so I am going to keep this up until it is finished! As I want to keep this story short, but detailed, I noticed myself throwing in a few different POV's from other characters, mainly Kyoya and Bonnie thus far; and I hope that it isn't confusing anyone!**_

Chapter 3: Confessions

I had been in Japan now for around 7 months, and I was ready to pop by this point. Kyoya and I had been spending so much time together since we had confessed our feeling to eachother, that I wished I could walk into Ouran and just continue on as though I was normal, not an oversized blimp. I had emotional times, where everyone would come visit, mainly on the weekends, and each and every one of them made the waits during the week worth while. As I st working on my foreign language work, I though to all the visit from Kyoya especially; he was the only one besides Haruhi who would show up during the week. Haruhi would help me study, while Kyoya tended to try and keep me relaxed and comfortable.

My father had stopped any contact with me, my sister and my mother, now knowing about everything that had been happeneing in the two years since the divorce, and the news of the baby really hit him hard. I wanted to try and fix things, but Izzy said that when he was ready he would come to us and realize he was in the wrong to come looking for me.

**Flashback**

"Kate, you really shouldn't worry too much about dad, you know. The stress isn't good for you or the baby, and you should know this by now. Kyoya has told you this a lot the past few months. By the way, got a call from the chairman of the school. He said your grades are really good; its been a while since I have heard that." I picked apart the orange I was eating, watching my sister as she awaited a response from me.

"yeah, I know this. But I cant help thinking about how upset and ashamed of me he is… Why is it so hard for me to be able to be like you?"

"Kate, we have had this discussion. Nobody wants you to be like me; they just want to make sure that you are able to get somewhere in life so you don't have things as hard as we did when we were kids. Its not like we want you to be some perfect preppy girl; just you." My sister pushed my blond hair out of my face, and I knew that she wanted to see me smile, so I showed her the one thing I knew she wanted more than anything; she wanted to see me happy. I grinned at her, and thought about what I could say to ease the tension on both our parts.

"Izzy, I don't want to leave Japan. I really like it here, and while I was skeptic at first, I am really glad you brought me with you. I can't imagine where I would be right now without you or any of the hosts. Kyoya really has done a number on me, and I can't imagine losing him. Having to leave… It would be devastating. I don't think I have ever been happier." I could see the gleam in her eyes as she took in the words that had just come flying out of my mouth. She was happy that I was happy here.

"You know, I rather like it here myself. It would be ashamed to leave it all behind anyway. What do you think the chances are of getting mom to live here with us?" I could see where the converstion was going and there would be a lot of talk about how to get our mother out here for good. She had come out once for a week and she had a look on her face that told us she didn't want to leave either, but she had to tend to things back home for now.

**Kyoya's POV**

I watched my phone, waiting for a text message from Kate letting me know she was alright. Izzy had said that she was stressing herself out, and hearing that made me worry for her health. Being from a family of medical experts, I knew stress wasn't good for pregnant women. When I would visit her, I always made sure that she was relaxed. It paid off in the long run to have lower energy levels than the rest of our small group of friends, and I can say I rather enjoyed it. I had gotten questions as to where she was from the girls that came to the club, as they had become rather fond of her over time.

But, I put those thoughts out of my mind as I focused on my phone, just waiting for something to come through. When it did finally go off, Katelyn had sent me a text asking if I could come and spend the afternoon. Usually, I was the one asking questions like that. Since everyone had found out that I had kissed her, or I should say they caught me kissing her and confessing my love for her, we had basically become the talk of the school. Even my father heard of it from Tamaki's father; it's amazing how far gossip travels. But, with that, I quickly responded to her and put my phone in my pocket, gathered my things and left for her house. When I got there, it was just her sitting in the living room reading a book. Izzy and Kate had told me where the key was so that I could just come and go as I pleased, which I found odd but rather reassuring at the same time.

I could see her smile, as she placed a hand on her stomach. Every day that we spent together, my heart would flutter and I felt a lump in my throat and I knew that this young woman was who I wanted to be with for my entire life. I finally got the chance to meet her mother, Bonnie, some time ago when she came here on a visit. Their family was one which I could easily get used to with them being the kindhearted busy people that they are. I sat next to Katelyn and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Kyoya, I wanted to talk to you today for a certain reason… Look, it seems that me and you, our relationship, isn't quite what everyone seems to think. Everyone, besides the others, just think we are friends or its some sort of fling relationship so that each of us can somehow benefit from who knows what; at least that's what Im getting from the gossip I have heard Haruhi tell me is flying around the school when she visits. But… I don't want us to be some sort of center of the gossip train, or people thinking something that isn't true in the slightest. Specifically, I wanted to ask you… What are we?" I could see her smile fade as she spoke to me in that hushed tone she tended to use when she wanted to keep things serious between us. And, she had a good reason to keep things serious; where did we stand as far as what we were? I hadn't taken her out on a date thus far because I didn't feel it was appropriate, I haven't asked her to be my girlfriend, but I confessed I loved her… How is it my brain was working at an all time low when it involve her?

I took my time to gather my thoughts; I didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her or make her think that I had only played her this whole time. Of all the days that we had spent together, how could I explain what I really wanted? I felt as though my usual blunt attitude may be a bit much for the situation.

"Katelyn, I'm realizing a lot of things the more time Iget to spend wsith you. I feel so different being with you, as in a way, you understand me and I can be my entire self with you and not have to fear you wont understand me and my interests. I love you truly as an individual, and I hate the fact that there is a possibility that once a certain time frame passes that I may no longer be able to see you or spend time with you… To lose someone so smart, magnificient and beautiful would be a shame. I really do love you Kate and I want nothing more to spend every day of the rest of my life with you"

**Katelyn's POV**

To hear Kyoya say those words sent shivers through my body and my heart began to beat faster with every passing minute. I couldn't believe that he cared so much for me, but what could happen in the next couple months to those feeling with my child on the way? I couldn't bare the thought of that, and I just went with my gut and said what I felt right then to lay out all the cards on the table.

"Kyoya, I love you so much that I cannot explain, and I have never felt this way towards anyone, believe it or not. I feel so perfect around you, like I can do no wrong. And I love feeling so open towards you. And to be honest, I don't want things to change between us. I realized every day that my feelings for you only grow to be stronger and stronger, and just the thought of moving back to the US with my mom makes me feel as though my heart is breaking in two. I love you so much that I can't walk away from you, even if I tried…"

I felt him staring at me and my eyes met his. He had a grin, going from ear to ear, happy to hear the words and the confession that I had just made. I had never once thought in such a short period of time that I could feel this much love and passion towards one person. It was like my life revolved around him now and nothing else mattered. He leaned towards me, and began to whisper in my ear.

"I love you so much. And while I am not usually this open, we have shared several secret kisses. But, I think that is about to change." We kissed, our lips mashing together and time seemed to stop. He was primal, but caring, and I loved the excitement that welled up inside me as I kissed him back. He had his on unique and distinct flavor and it was as though I would never get enough of it to keep me satisfied. When emotions clouded your judgement, it always changed the way you acted and thought. But I knew every bit of this was as real as every day of the past seven months.

"Kyoya, what about when the baby comes? This isn't your responsibility… I don't want to make you feel as though you are obligated to stay with me, no matter how much I love you or you love me."

"When this child of yours comes, I will be there for you and be with you through thick and thin, and that is all that matters. I will not abandon you, I will not push you away. You are too precious to me to let you walk away from everything that we have. And, eventually with time, maybe we can have a child of our own after high school and college. Nothing is going to make me leave, you know this."

Hearing those words was all the confidence I needed. He was with me, no matter what; I wouldn't have to lose another person that I was so close on my previous bad choices.

"Also, I have been seeing the doctor on a regular basis and I found out my due date and what the gender of my baby is; based on my sisters request that is, otherwise I would have kept it a surprise. And, my sister and I were talking about our parents the other night and even though my father said so many harsh words to me then, I found out why he came here in the first place… He wanted to take me back home with him, and I figured out from my sister's hint he would have made me give my baby up for adoption. My mom, though, is making plans to move out here with us to be here when the baby is here so I can go back to Ouran full time with you and the rest of the hosts. She really is glad that I found such a gentleman like you and the others to spend my time with; and she's even glad that I have found someone I can say I truly love with all my heart." I kissed him before he had a chance to say any words, glad that we had come to these conclusions on our own terms and we didn't rush into things. We had a decent relationship to say the least.

We shared many kisses that day, when it was decided that once I went back to Ouran, we would announce our relationship to everyone. Until then, we wanted to keep things on the down low until everything was over with. But, while Kyoya wanted to wait, it doesn't mean that I did.

"Kyoya, do you think that the chairman would mind if I participated in club activities for tomorrow? Just to get out of the house that is. I don't like being stuck here all the time. What with Izzy working so much for your father, we haven't had time to go out at all lately. I could really use some social time."

"why don't we call him and ask? Or better yet, I was going to see Tamaki after we were done visiting, perhaps you could just come with me?" I could see the want in his eyes, how badly he wanted me to just say yes and go with him. Honestly, I would go wherever he wanted me to. So, with that, I grabbed my purse and phone, left a note for my sister, and we went to Tamaki's.

**Tamaki's POV**

I waited for Kyoya to show up and when he did, he had brought Katelyn along with him. I hadn't had much time to see her recently, and just seeing her now as pregnant as she was a shock to me. I hadn't realized she had gotten so big in such a short period of time. But, I felt as though pregnancy suited her. It gave her an inner glow, making her more radiant than ever. I wonder if Haruhi would be the same way… wait, why was I thinking this? Haruhi and I aren't a couple and I doubt that this would happen between us. My train of thought was quickly interrupted by Kyoya.

"Tamaki, are you listening at all to a word I am saying?" Kyoya had a look of disbelief and anger on his face all because I had toned him out when I was having thoughts of a future with Haruhi. If he could only see how much I longed to be with her, I am sure that he of all people would understand since he now had Katelyn in his life. Was it too much for me to go into a sort of fantasy mode when I had a moment such as this?

"Sorry, Kyo… So, you had something you wanted to ask me? Why don't we go to the living room and we can talk there where you can be made more comfortable." I smiled at Katelyn and the three of us went into the living room to discuss what she had wanted to talk about.

After hearing that she wanted to take part in club activites every so often despite her current state, and I felt as though there ws one of two options. We could allow her to come into the club activities on certain days and see where that gets her, but there could be consequences to her showing up. Yes, my father knew when she started she was pregnant, but the guests? And the rest of the school… They didn't have a clue and I didn't want that to negatively affect her. While she was an amazing young woman, any stress from gossip or drama could affect her negatively. Or, we could prevent the situations from even occurring by letting her down easy. I looked at Kyoya, and I could tell by the gleam in his eyes, he wanted to show her off to the guests, even though the child was not his to begin with. He had told me one evening that he would stay by her, no matter what. I had even heard that her sister was doing a profound job with the Ootori company and his father wanted to sit and have a chat with their mother to talk about the future of Katelyn; he felt as though she would be a great fit for Kyoya, as well as a valuable asset to the family business. Kyoya loved her with all his heart, and it was nice to be able to see him happy like this.

"What do you think is best Kyoya? You are the more logical of all of us in the club, so I believe you should have the final say in this matter."

"Well, honestly, I had wanted to leave the situation completely in your hands. I just want her to be happy in all aspects." He pushed his glasses up and smirked at me. I knew what he was thinking at this point, and it made me wonder what he was really thinking. Kyoya wasn't exactly an open book, so being able to have the rare moments where I could fully understand and appreciate his thoughts was magnificent to me.

"Well, I guess no harm can come from allowing her to take part in our club activities. Besides, I'm sure being cooped up isnt the best thing in the world and socializing will be good."

We talked about plans for the coming weeks, what each theme was for certain days, what days Katelyn could come to the club, and such. It was a rather enjoyable day and all too soon, my friends left; Katelyn needed to get home to have time to study before her and Izzy went out for dinner and Kyoya had certain things that he needed to take care of.

**Time Lapse**

**Katelyn's POV**

Things were wonderful, and I couldn't have been happier. The past few weeks, there were several days that we had agreed upon that I would be able to come and visit with not only my friends, but the clubs guests as well. All the girls would smile and swoon as Kyoya would help me around and bring me tea, even though I didn't really need the assistance. There were a lot of conversations about the baby, and I was more than happy to answer them. But, little did I know about the incident about to happen at the next club meeting.

A/N: Reviews are very much appreciated! Ive taken my time to go through this, and my younger sister, Kaitlin, is proof reading it, and go figure, she keeps telling me 'You need to finish this faster' and when she isnt proof reading for me, she is watching Ouran High School Host Club. While I love the twins in the show, my sister finds them slightly creepy because of the whole brotherly love thing; I on the other hand, find it hilarious and laugh every time something happens!


	5. Chapter 5

Fresh Start

12/12/14

DannieMaeAnime92

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC, only my OC's.

Final Chapter: Days of Love and Happiness

**Kyoya's POV**

I paced in the waiting room, as Katelyn was taken and rushed back into the delivery room. Even though this wasn't my biological child, I felt as though it was as I was there for her through this entire pregnancy. To be honest, I wanted to raise this baby as my own, I felt no shame in it whatsoever. My father and I had discussed it, and even he felt as though I was doing a decent thing, taking responsibility for the child of the woman I loved despite no biological relation. But what would our life be like? I was always calm and secure and thought things through, but this time I was blank.

"Kyoya, you should probably sit down." I heard Tamaki's voice break through my thoughts as the entire club came through the double doors to the hospital.

"We came as soon as we got your text, senpai! How is our hostess doing?" before I could answer, I heard my name being screamed down the hall and I whipped around to see a nurse coming toward me. I looked back at Tamaki, and we all knew it was Katelyn. As quickly as the nurse appeared to me, we were walking down the hall to where Katelyn's room was. The others watched on as I took off, leaving them to wait until I returned.

**Haruhi's POV**

I sat, holding Tamaki's hand. Since Katelyn had arrived, she helped me to realize my real feeling for Tamaki. I was grateful to her for that, and now we both sat, waiting to hear if the child that she was bringing into the world was a boy or a girl. We all noticed how she had changed our beloved shadow king, and nobody would dare say they didn't enjoy the changes. Everyone loved seeing him happy, and seeing him fuss over a girl that was as common as me in a way, rather than be with some rich fancy snob girl that he could have ended up with, well, it was touching and I am glad that he got his chance at love, just as I have.

Tamaki sighed and looked me in the eyes, as we sat and waited. Some of the others, like the Twins, paced back and forth through the waiting room. Mori sat and stared into space, while Honey held his Usa-chan close to him and watching down the hall for any indication that we were allowed to see them yet. I shifted around and placed my head in Tamaki's lap; he roamed his fingers through my hair and hummed a soft and peaceful tune. Within minutes, I could feel myself dozing off in my loving boyfriends lap. It was nice to be able to say that I loved him and he loved me. Once day, we would have a possible future together with any luck that his grandmother approved. If not, we would still have a future though it may not be as grand as he hopes.

**No POV**

Haruhi closed her eyes, dozing out in Tamaki's lap. Tamaki enjoyed his peaceful moments with her, and it was moments like this that made them worth the time. Hours passed, and everyone could only watch and wait, wait and watch. It was nerve-racking for everyone to say the least. Haruhi began to have a worried look in her eyes, Tamaki holding her close in a way of saying not to worry. Hikaru and Kaoru sat with their head in their hands, not so sure of what to do or say anymore. Honey has fallen asleep holding Usa-chan in Mori's lap. It was the waiting game that hit them the hardest, no matter what the situation may be. Suddenly, Tamaki poked Haruhi and pointed everyone down the hall; after a couple pokes and prodes at the others, they all saw what they had been waiting for, Kyoya. He had a grin on his face from ear to ear, and they all knew it would be okay.

"Guys, everything went great. She had the babies, and they are full term and healthy." Kyoya sighed in relief as he said these words out loud for the first time, hearing them in his own voice.

"Twins, huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"Will we be able to go see her soon, Kyo?" tamaki's eyes lit up. The young blond could barely contain himself; he was overjoyed that hearing their friend had brought not only one, but two new lives into the world. What made him happiest was seeing how thrilled that Kyoya was at being able to tell them the great news.

"That's why I came and got you. She would like to see everybody before she sleeps." With that, the group made their way down the hall to the room where mother and children were.

**Katelyn's POV**

I was glad to finally have some relief. It felt so odd, not carrying my baby, or should I say babies, inside me. The entire time, I thought I was having an adorable little girl. But, as I went into labor, it was soon found out after my daughter, Nikita Rose, was born, that I would continue to give birth to a son as well. He was significantly smaller than his sister and had done a good job of remaining hidden throughout the term of my pregnancy. My first look at them as they each took their own breath and began to cry, I could only feel love. Kyoya was there through the entire process, as was my mother and sister. I had insisted multiple times that Kyoya be here until I finally exploded and said to get him in here now. My mother and sister, those faces… They were priceless. But, not as priceless as being able to hold me newborn daughter at this time. My mother and sister had decided it was time to let me rest and go for a coffee break, and Kyoya sat by my side until I sent him to get the others from the club so that they could meet the new bundles of joy. My daughter looked like me, but with her biological fathers black hair. Her eyes were a shade of blue that was very mesmerizing, with green speckles all through them. My son, on the other hand, who I had chosen the name Alex Luke, had my blond locks. His eyes were the same shade as his sisters, and to top it off the both of them had my high set cheek-bones, my rather tiny nose, and my thin lips.

"Katelyn, we are coming in…" I heard Kyoya say, and then my daughter began to fuss over the sound of Kyoya's voice. It was amazing how attached she seemed to be to him, before she actually got the chance to see him for herself. As my door opened, I saw each and every one of the host members, but also a surprising face along with them; Yoshio, Kyoya's father. I had met him a couple of times at Dinner parties I had gone to towards the end of my pregnancy with my sister, and the look on his face was as priceless as Kyoya's grin when he realized that I was carrying twins this entire time. My mother and sister stood behind them as well, coffee cups in hand and smiles on their faces. Seeing them happy that this day had finally arrived made me even happier.

"Katelyn, we hear you had twins." Tamaki was the first to speak as everyone walked to my bedside. I saw Haruhi's eyes glow as she saw my dark haired daughter in my arms, squirming as I shushed her and began to hum.

"It was a shock to me as well… Eight months really paid off to bring these two beautiful lives into the world. No matter how worried I was at first, seeing them, hearing them, was all the proof I needed that I was ready for this all along… This is Nikita, my daughter. Her brother is asleep right now." My eyes wandered over to the tiny infant bed that sat next to me, my son wrapped in his blue blanket. He slept so soundly at this point, and I looked away to catch Kyoya smiling at me.

"They are so beautiful. You are lucky to have such lovely children. It seems like it was only yesterday that you were being introduced to us at the club, you know." Haruhi put a hand on my shoulder and gazed at my daughter with a loving look. It was nice to catch a glimpse of Haruhi's feminine side; even if it was only for a brief moment. Honey peeked over my bed railing to get a better look at Nikita, and smiled to himself.

"She has your eyes, and your face. Mori, isn't she adorable?" Mori smiled, nodding his approval. In a way, I was glad for his silence. My mother then looked at me.

"Katelyn, I was just speaking to the doctor, and we need a last name to put on the birth certificates for them. Then, everything will be final." I caught Kyoya looking at his father at that moment and wondered what was going on. I had figured that we were going to put my last name on their birth certificates, but I guess that there was a slight disagreement on that. As I was about to speak up, Kyoya's father decided to say something instead.

"You are a remarkable young lady, and you have brought these two lives into the world. Kyoya is very attached to you, Miss Rogers. And I believe that, if you are to be a permanent part of my sons life, that they should be given the Ootori name. While they are not his biologically speaking, he has already proven to be rather fond of them, as he is very much in love with you. There is no reason for them not to be considered part of the family." With that, he gave a nod of his head and everyone decided that it be best to give Kyoya and I time to ourselves, even if it was only for a short moment. The twins were the first to leave, and soon, one by one, everyone else followed; this left Kyoya and I alone for the time being.

"Kyoya-" he held up a hand, stopping me from speaking.

"Katelyn, I know that we haven't been together all that long. But, I love you very much and I decided to speak with my father a couple of weeks back. But, there was a specific reason for the discussion." The young man I had grown to love fished around in his pocket, and eventually revealed a small purple velvet box.

"I love you with all my heart and soul, and I want to spend every day of our lives together. Getting to know you, to have the chance to love you, and be a part of your life has proven to be the best thing that has ever happened to me. My entire family has seen the ways that you have changed me, and I realized some time ago that I couldn't deal with the thought of ever loosing you. I want you to marry me." He opened to box to reveal a delicate diamond ring; it had a small diamond in the center, and on either side of the diamond sat a smaller blue sapphire gem on the silver band that brought the piece of fine jewelry together. I could feel my breath caught in my throat, my heart beating a mile a minute. My daughter made quite the fuss upon Kyoya's speech, and tears began to well up in my eyes. How could I say no to that? How could I say no when I knew I wanted the same thing? There wasn't a doubt in my mind at that instant…

"Yes…Yes!" with that, I felt his lips press gently to mine, a smile across his face. When we parted, he put a hand on my daughters smaller hand, and smiled.

"They will have the best that life can offer them, just as you will. I promise to you I will be as grea a father as I can be to them, and there is no doubt in my mind that this is the right choice for both of us." He kissed me again, and the baby girl that I held squirmed and made little noises as if to signal me back to the world that revolved around her. But, it wasn't really me she was trying to gain attention from. Kyoya gently took her from my arms and hushed her as my door opened yet again to see the smiling faces of my friends and family. This fresh start was really what I needed after all. And I was glad that I had the ability to take it and keep it in my grasp for the rest of my life.

"Nikita Rose Ootori and Alex Luke Ootori; you know, Kyo, I really like the sound of that." Hikaru chimed in, as Kaoru looked at my fiancé holding my daughter. No, she wasn't just my daughter anymore. By law, she was our daughter. And that was the way things would always be.

**Several Years later**

"You look as lovely as a cherry blossom in full bloom; Kyoya won't be able to take his eyes off of you for a second." Haruhi said as she looked at me. It was finally time to take my place in the Ootori family and I just couldn't be happier. I had grown my hair out, and it was back to its natural pale blond color. The twins had designed my wedding dress, as I couldn't possibly say no to them now that I was a part of their world. I could see Nikita watching me from a distance, smiling her perfect and genuine smile. She had grown so much in the past five years, and she was Kyoya's little angel. Once he walked in the door for visits, she would run to him and leap into his arms as though she hadn't seen him in months. I can remember it like it was yesterday…

**4 years Prior***

For the time being, Kyoya and I lived in our family homes until we graduated from high school. That time was almost here and I couldn't be more grateful; it was far too small here now that the twins had gotten older. My mom loved the ability to see them and be around them, but I knew the time had come for me to leave living with my mother behind and take my place in the real world. The ring on my finger played a large part in this thought process, as it was large weight for me to carry on my shoulders, as I was going to be part of one of the most well known families in japan. My train of thought was broken as the front door opened, just like it did every Saturday. Kyoya stood in the doorway, his duffel bag packed for the weekend slung over his shoulder. Alex looked up from the book he was reading, smiling as he saw his father walk into the door. Nikita, on the other hand, who had been every so insistent on coloring in the books my mother had got her, jumped from her seat in the living room to run into my fiancé's arms; at this I could only smile.

"Daddy! I missed you so much!" the dark haried girl he had grown to love as much as her brother wrapped her arms aroung his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Kyoya could only smile as he set her down to properly hug the child he had loved being able to call his.

"I missed you too, Niki. Soon, we wont have to worry about being apart all the time, darling. Daddy will be able to be here with you, your brother and you mother all the time, except for when he has to work." This comment made Nikita grin from ear to ear and run back into the living room to continue on her glorious art work. I moved from my seat on the couch to go and greet him, kissing him passionately.

It was never a dull moment when he came, but now…

**Present Time**

"Mommy, you look very pretty," I turned to see my daughter standing by my side with a white rose in her hand, my favorite kind of flower. I bent to her level, and she gently places the flower in my hair just above my ear.

"Thank you." I kissed her on the cheek, and that was when I heard music start to play; This was finally my moment of truth.

**After the ceremony**

Kyoya spun me around the dance floor, both of our faces flushed from one too many glasses of wine, hilarious moments and toasts from the friends and family that had joined us, and from dancing one too many dances when a fast song was played. I had never imagined a day more perfect than the one today, and I was so glad that this had fallen into place so perfectly.

"Waking up next to you every day will be the best thing in my life, aside from the children that is." As we moved to sit, he kissed me tenderly; emotions being put on display for me. If it had ever been possible for this moment to have happened any sooner, I would have gladly taken the chance. Kyoya had opened up my world to me, proving that I was a person capable of feeling emotions that were other than regret and anger; he made me feel love, and kindness. I no longer felt those horrible feelings in the pit of my stomach when I encountered problems. I was just glad to have him by my side, now and forever.

"Kyoya, I love you very much." I pulled him tighter to me and his lips captured mine again, this time in more of a heated way. But it was still the same loving gaze as we parted that drew me back to reality.

"Forever, Katelyn. I will love you forever."

A/N: So if anybody happens to notice any spelling errors, I am terribly sorry! I just got this new HP touchscreen laptop as a Christmas gift to myself and the keyboard layout is slightly different so I have to make my fingers cooperate with this keyboard, and I haven't quite had it an entire day as I sat here finishing this. Homework ought to be a blast! Got two weeks of classes left before a week off for the holidays I hope you have all enjoyed this story! I will be posting an epilogue shortly. Im glad to finally have something I feel as though I did a great job on! I believe some of my older fanfictions may lack the luster I find my writing now has, and beginning to wonder if, when I have time, if I should re-write them after I read through them and see how the actually are.


	6. Chapter 6-Epilogue

Fresh Start: Epilogue

12/14/2014

DannieMaeAnime92

Epilogue: Years Later, and It's Still like HighSchool

**Katelyn's POV**

"Nikita, Alex! Let's go, or you will be late for school!" I hollered up the stairs to the twins and they both rushed down in their school uniforms. The years had seemed to fly by and I wished then, as I saw the pre-teens rush out the door, that I could rewind time to be able to have them back to toddlers and causing mischief. It was something that I could say I missed dearly. I sipped on my coffee, flipping pages in the photo albums of the kids when they were still young; my wedding pictures when Nikita was the flower girl, and Alex carried the rings to us. Kyoya and I had been so happy being able to raise them together, despite no biological relations to him. They were his children despite the bloodlines. Jayden had tried multiple times to reach me, but once he found out that Kyoya and I were married, all contact ceased on his end and for that I was greatful. Suddenly, I felt a warm embrace envelop me from behind, and I leaned back to accept the feeling of being held close in the morning. It was a daily routine for Kyoya and I, kids went to school, and then he joined me for tea or coffee and some silent time before we both went to the office for the day.

But, today would be different. Everyone from the host club had taken the week off for the holidays, as things were bound to be hectic around this time of year; with everybody now having their own families, we all spent the week at our summer home in Karuizowa, as to give everybody a break from their same boring home lives.

"The kid's things are packed to leave this afternoon, and everyone should be here to go over plans and what we should do throughout the week. Alex will be happy to get to see his Godfather and Godmother, as it is all he has been talking about."

"Tamaki has proven to be a good role model thus far; Alex has a reason to be close to another male figure besides myself. Tamaki inspires him to do great things. Have you heard that he is starting a host and Hostess club at Ouran? He thought it would be good to carry out or tradition in a little twist." Kyoya kissed my cheek and took a seat next to me.

"I think it will be good for them to have something to do in their spare time, ya know? It's always good to keep yourself busy with new things as you get older." I smirked at my husband of now five years, and he grinned back at me. I tucked my hair behind my ear, as it had gotten long and unmanageable, much to my dislike. But Kyoya liked it, so I would deal with it. Suddenly, he got up and took me into his arms bridal style and carried me up to our bedroom. With gentle grace, he lay us both on the bed and kissed me with a fiery passion and I wound my arms around his neck and into his hair. We loved our alone time together, and it was very peaceful and relaxing to both of us. And with that, things progressed even further, and I would not be the one to complain.

We lay under the blankets, my head on Kyoya's chest and his face buried in my hair. His fingers trailed up and down my bare side as I drew circles and traced different patterns on his muscular chest. Time had done my husband no justice, as he only got better looking and more successful as time went on. Even my body had changed after childbirth, my chest slightly larger, my hips wider, but I had managed to work off all the extra baby weight from unknowingly carrying twins for eight months.

"Kyoya, there was something I wanted to talk to you about before the others show up in a little while." I felt him shift us both up so that we could look at eachother, and he nodded that he was ready to be able to be told what I needed to say. He always listened to me intently and never made me wait.

"So, I know that we had discussed having a child in the future some time back, and I wanted to know something… Specifically, when were you thinking about possibly expanding our family?" His eyes met mine and his face went blank as he thought about what I was asking.

"Well, to be honest, I was thinking now that the kids are older, I think around now would be as good a time as any. Why ask, Katelyn? Are you missing the infant stages, the terrible twos, and the mischief that the twins caused as they got older?" He grinned at me, and ran his fingers through the length of my hair.

"That's part of it, but not the entire thing. Yes, I have to say I miss the twins when they were younger and followed us everywhere and looked up to us. Now, it seems foreign to not have toddlers looking up at us, causing trouble, or falling asleep after a nightmare with us. But, the other reason is because I have been feeling rather odd lately… Sometimes, I find myself waking up out of a dead sleep, ready to hurl and dart to the bathroom. And, I missed my period the past two months, maybe three, not entirely sure. I went to the store on my lunch break the day I told you I would miss our lunch date because I was booked straight through the day and barely had any time… And I got a pregnancy test. Kyoya, you and I are going to have a baby." I could feel color flushing through my face, tinting my chinks a faint shade of pink as he watched me to check and see if I was lying in any way. But when I smiled at him, with no faulter of my gaze, he smiled and flipped me so I was straddling his chest.

"Kyoya, what are you-" And his lips sealed to mine as though we were making a forever binding contract to never speak a word. And I couldn't help but press myself to his chest and run my hands through his hair. As we separated, he was grinning like the Cheshire cat who had found the next victim to torment with his incoherent rambling.

"I'm glad. I was beginning to wonder if this time would ever come. To have you carry my child, it's very much a blessing I am happy to receive." We both got up, and quckly dressed in some casual clothes and went downstairs to sit on the couch and watch some tv before everyone would get here. But, just as we sat down, the doors creaked open and our friends walked into our living room to see us sharing a kiss.

"Kyoya, Katelyn. It's nice to see you! Maybe you should take your attention off of eachother and pay attention to your surroundings!" Tamaki said playfully. Haruhi grinned, holding her husbands hand and the opposite hand was placed on her tiny baby bump. Honey and Mori hadn't married yet, but hopefully soon they would both be hitched. Hikaru and Kaoru had both married amazing women; Kaoru stood with May's hand in his, and a smile on his face while Hikaru stood with Kazumi's hand in hers and the same smile. To think that after all of this time, we were just as social with each other as during our high school years. While Haruhi and I were newer to thr group, our bonds were just as secure as those of us who had been there since the beginning. It was nice; our own little family related through our bonds rather than our blood, making us closer than ever.

"But, why take my eyes off of my wife? I rather like to stare at her, and my attention shall never faulter." With that I laughed and Kyoya kissed me again. After that, it was a peaceful day just enjoying eachothers companies, having man detailed discussions. My newfound pregnancy was brought up at some point and everyone looked at me like it was a shock as it hadn't happened prior to this day, as when Kyoya and I had married, we were quite the active couple on our honeymoon. But, we had taken precautions on purpose, as to not start out with more newborns so early into my first episode of motherhood. But, it felt much more natural carrying his baby. I was married and I was happy, and my friends were even happy, so what could make things bad in my case?

As we laughed to our hearts content, I heard my phone ring and excused myself to answer it; an unknown number. As I answered it, I heard a voice I didn't want to hear, but at the same time was glad to hear from him.

"Hi, Kate. How's married life treating you? Your mother told me you got married a few years back. How are you and the baby… Well, I guess not so much baby as teenager." My fathers voice rang in my ear as a reminder of how happy I was and glad that Kyoya was nothing like him in the least. I smiled, chuckling.

"Took you this long, huh, Dad? Things are good. Nikita and Alex are well. I take it mom never told you that I had twins, right? But, yeah, things are going good and I am very happy. I never thought in a million years that I would be in this kind of position when I moved here, to be honest. But, its nice, and things happened the way that they are supposed to be. How are things with you? Mom happened to mention that you divorced whats-her-name, there. Got a new lady?"

"I am a lady's man, but no. I decided to give up on finding someone else. I called because I wanted to say that you were right, all these years. Your mother, you and your sister… I let the best things that the world could offer alone because of my insecurities. And I regret it every day. I never got to apologize about showing up and causing trouble the couple times I did get to see your beautiful face, kiddo. Things are weird without you and your mom here in the states, but at least she's happy and-" I heard my mother in the background on his end and my jaw dropped. But, that soon changed to a smirk and I laughed, causing everyone to stare at me.

"Oh My GOD! Gave it up, dad? Give me a break, you're back with mom! I can hear her in the background, you know this right? When did this happen?!" I leaned against the wall with a smile on my face. It took him time, but he finally realized his wrongs and fixed them in the end.

"Oh, you know, just kinda happened. Is it a bad thing? You fought for the longest time to get me and your mother back together. But, yeah. I don't want to hold you up, and I will let you get back to whatever you are doing. Any other grandkids in the future though? So that this time I know before hand."

"Yes, I found out not too long ago. Don't tell mom though, because I will kill you. If you think Kyoya was scary, just think of how scary that I am since I have experience children. I know how men work too, so I can use that to my advantage." I chuckled and laughed as my father spluttered and said goodbye. He was in Japan, I knew that much because mom wouldn't leave now that she had grown so attached to this place and the magnificence that it holds. Just as I had.

"Darling, would you like to explain the conversation that you just had with your father?" Kyoya wrapped his arms around me, shocking me, but I quickly relaxed.

"My mother and father are back together… I don't know for how long, but they are here. Perhaps its time that you meet him now, under better circumstances. Third time is always a charm, isn't that right, Kyo?" I called him the pet name that everyone else had used to call him in high school and with that he captured my lips in a kiss, and the twins whistled at me. I quickly flipped them off, and moved my arms around Kyoya's neck and enjoying his embrace. Once Alex and Nikita were home from school, along with Tamaki and Haruhi's first daughter, Aurora Suoh, we took our individual cars to my sisters place where my mother and now my father lived.

"Katelyn! Good, you're here! Make them stop! They are like…. Like…." My mother and father stood kissing each other against the wall in the most indecent public display of affection I had ever seen. I whistled at them, and they whirled around to face me, faces flushed and breathing heavy. Wow, like lovestruck teenagers.

"Be glad the kids are outside, they really didn't need to see that from their grandparents… You really need to get a room!" My father met me in the living room and gathered me up in his arms.

"It's nice to finally be with you on good terms again, Katelyn."

"Dad, I want you to properly meet Kyoya, my husband."

"Ah, you're the man that my eldest now works for. I have heard many stories about you from not only Izzy, but Bonnie as well. Im glad to meet you on much better and much more civil terms, and I am also glad that you make my daughter happy. It's nice to see that smile back on her face, and that awful color out of her hair!"

After that, the kids were introduced, as well as Tamaki's daughter and the rest of the host club and their families. It was nice to be able to enjoy time like this, and the peace made me put my mind at ease. Yes, things were as they were meant to be. Kyoya and I had a bright future, with a baby on the way, and love that hadn't changed since high school. And for that, I was grateful for my fresh start.

A/N: Finally finished! YES! I had fun writing this epilogue piece. Now, I am really debating on working on a sequel to this, that goes more into the details of raising the twins. Make it a saga, if people like it enough! Leave reviews! They would be much appreciated!


End file.
